


风景

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 原著背景, 艾明
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	风景

艾伦已经很难记起遇到爱尔敏之前的事了。  
有时，艾伦会想，他的整个世界，或许是以爱尔敏为起点的。  
崇尚正义，渴望力量，这似乎是每个男孩心中的信条。艾伦自幼喜好强大的人，他本未料到那个缩坐在墙角的男孩会赢得他多少目光。  
“你为什么不跑？”问出这个问题时，少年的眼睛半睁着，眼皮半耷。三分好奇，添上五分对于这挨打孩子的鄙夷，只剩了两分对回答的期待。  
“我并没有输。”未曾料到的答案砸向艾伦的心头，他惊得再去看墙角的孩子——柔软的金色头发，白嫩的面颊上是刺目的红肿与沾着土屑的擦伤，包裹在布面衣裤里的手脚交叠着，将整个人团成了小小一个。  
那双眼睛，大而明亮，是两捧极为干净的蓝。眼角泛着微红，眼眶噙着泪花，眼眸中却刻着一抹坚定的神色——是不肯动摇的执着，是只待破土的勇气，是对真理的渴求。  
这几乎是艾伦第一次被什么人惊到。男孩大而温和的一双眼睛蓝得柔软，像是西根歇那区的涓涓河水，这柔软的双眼中却满裹着一抹坚毅，好似西根歇那的树，借着河水的滋养与保护，高大笔挺。  
男孩虚软的身体蜷成一个颓然保护的姿势，正如一只匣子，却并非是一个被踢翻的匣子，而是一个拳脚也无法撬开的匣子。  
艾伦见到了一个遭受踢打而没有力量还手的孩子，但艾伦并未见到一名失败者。  
“你的名字是？”  
艾伦记住的远不只是男孩的名字，他最先记住了那双眼睛，那双眼睛给他带来了第一个朋友。  
那是一个平静的午后，路边的猫照常打盹，驻屯兵团的士兵偷偷摸摸地找酒喝，艾伦坐在河边的石板路上，粼粼的水波在微风下无精打采地缓缓移动，阳光晒得少年的头发温温热热。  
艾伦轻呼一口气，瞥了一眼吞吐热量的太阳，打算打个盹。他还处在人生的开头，有的是时间去享受自然的馈赠和年幼的特权。  
艾伦还未来得及拥抱的浅眠被急切的脚步声打断。  
奔跑的双腿带来了爱尔敏：他的双臂紧紧地护住胸前的书本，如同保护一件珍宝免受外界的侵扰。他金色的头发迎风而动，泼满了阳光，而那双眼睛，闪烁着太过耀眼的光芒，耀眼到艾伦一时间无法分辨其中的情绪。  
“艾伦！”爱尔敏呼唤着他的名字——他听出来了，在这气喘吁吁的呼唤里包裹着的，是喜悦。  
爱尔敏飞快地坐在艾伦身边，路面上的石屑划伤了他的手掌，他甚至没来得及注意。刚刚还被他紧紧保护的书籍，此刻铺于石板路上，被他迫不及待地翻开。  
爱尔敏的手指在书页上划过，他的面前是泛黄的旧纸张，是线条复杂的插话，是想象中的冰封大地与沙之雪原。  
艾伦眼前的却是格外鲜活生动的爱尔敏。玩伴的话语中透着兴奋，那话语中的每一个音节都在喜悦地跳舞。他看向了爱尔敏的眼睛，这次他看清了，这阳光炙烤下的一片蓝里，是好奇，是期许，是急切，这一切一切的情绪有一个本该遥不可及的名字——梦想。  
望着这双眼睛，艾伦的胸膛中充盈了一股灼热的感受，汹涌而来，激得整个人不知所措，想拼命地去说什么，想拼命地去抓住什么。  
这是羡慕。  
他羡慕着斑斓绚丽的梦想，羡慕这于阳光下的庸碌之辈截然不同的玩伴。  
这又是愤怒。  
为自己也曾是这阳光下的安逸之徒而惭愧，为困于这狭窄的一方墙内而燃起怒火。  
“我们一起去墙外看海吧！”  
汹涌的羡慕与燃烧的怒火被玩伴的话语打断，艾伦再次看向了爱尔敏的眼睛。  
那里流淌着的，是邀请。  
爱尔敏在邀请他一起去看海。  
视若珍宝的书籍，人生初定的梦想，这一切爱尔敏全都迫不及待地与他分享。  
哪怕他们面前的这本禁书，是一份对于爱尔敏与爷爷性命攸关的秘密与威胁。  
这是一份毫无保留的信任。  
艾伦怔怔地望着那双眼睛，那汪蓝色映衬着玩伴话语中的期许，剔透斑斓。  
我想和你一起去看海，我想成为你梦想的一部分。  
我想拥有我自己的梦想。  
不管是三笠还是卡尔拉，亦或是艾伦后来遇到的许多人，他们都曾以为艾伦是一个不善思考，或是思考不周的人。他们认为少年被情绪裹挟，理智被情感压抑，冲动的行为取代冷静的思考，英雄主义的光辉压垮对自身安危的挂念。  
爱尔敏是不同的，他严重的艾伦，绝非不善思考，而是恰恰相反，是太常思考了。  
正因为总是在思考，为何墙外有广阔无垠的世界，却树立万丈高墙；为何明知墙外有另一片天地，却安于坐井观天；为何得知敌人存在，便一直畏首畏尾。正因为他在不断地思考，思考这些荒诞到成为习惯的欺骗与背叛，无为与漠然，他才会渴求自由与真相，才会冲动与愤怒。  
因为太久了。  
墙内的人民放弃思考太久了。  
笼罩于艾伦心头的，是不甘，是急切，是恐惧。怕太迟了，怕来不及改变，怕无法成功改变。  
他的家长，一同长大的姑娘，汉尼斯大叔，他的同伴们，他们都说说他太急了，太快了。只有一双蓝眼睛，不是盲目的跟随，不是粗鲁的责问，而是在充分理解后，再平静地望向他。  
在那时的艾伦心中，爱尔敏是他的知己。  
在巨人的到来打破虚假的和平，鲜血与仇恨燃尽了还能吵架与拌嘴的童年岁月，在经历了流亡与饥荒，终于立于训练兵团的校场之后，爱尔敏仍在他的身边。  
三年后艾伦尝试去回忆破墙那日，爱尔敏叫来汉尼斯的举动挽救了他和三笠的生命，但母亲的殒命与刻骨的仇恨，曾一度埋没了对玩伴聪明头脑的庆幸与感谢。  
训练时光的闲暇之时，艾伦有时会带着几分探究打量爱尔敏的身影。  
巨人的进攻间接夺走了玩伴爷爷的生命，但爱尔敏却并不是以仇恨作为动力前进。不管是负重跑步，还是刀砍练习，甚至在目睹了许多同期剩因立体机动失误丧生之后，那双眼睛依然澄澈。  
他的眼睛同我们不一样，艾伦有时会想。  
让曾经说过，艾伦与三笠双眼中的情绪都太过明显。“艾伦你啊，生怕别人不知道你赶着去送死。三笠你也是，哪个傻子敢向艾伦挥刀。”  
若是按照这般理论，爱尔敏是不同的。在那双大眼睛里，对于梦想的追寻甚至也只占了一角，还有大片的虹膜，等待着更为广阔的风景。那双眼睛会在开玩笑时弯起，会在害怕时慌张，会在不甘心时染上坚硬，却又是干净的，各种情绪冲刷而过，不留痕迹。  
自诩笨蛋的柯尼曾说过一句被104期奉为名言的话语，“如果同期生里真有一个人能劝动艾伦，那只能是爱尔敏了。”  
艾伦不喜欢这句话的排列方式，却也并未当场反驳。日后他再度回忆，发现爱尔敏也并未真的劝过他什么。  
因为理解艾伦的愤怒，爱尔敏并未劝过艾伦放弃调查兵团。而艾伦，因为理解爱尔敏对于大海的渴望，也未再对体能薄弱的玩伴加入险象丛生的调查兵团加以劝阻。训练兵团时期，爱尔敏往往是一个缓冲带，他从未真正改变艾伦的念头，只是在有的时候说服艾伦放慢了速度。  
如果说三笠的保护偶尔盲目，使得男孩被伤及的虚荣心与自尊心常常压过心底徘徊的感激，那么爱尔敏则不同，他是艾伦常常关注与保护的对象，也是理解与陪伴艾伦的壁垒。爱尔敏把握住了平衡点，建立了艾伦的人生中第一段全然平等的友谊关系。  
艾伦不常为做过的决定后悔。如果他后悔，也不常是后悔为何做出这个决定，而仅仅是决定带来的结果不好罢了。因此，艾伦不曾细想，在特罗斯特区，他为什么会奋不顾身去救爱尔敏，即使他这一举动令好友饱受感动于自责，时常后怕得从噩梦中惊醒。  
这没什么需要细想的。  
爱尔敏带给了他梦想，点燃了他对自由的渴望，是最理解他的人，是他的第一个朋友——救阿爱尔敏不需要什么理由，甚至不需要思考。  
让总是讽刺艾伦急着去送死，笑他不够冷静。然而实际上，艾伦对朋友们的秉性一清二楚。艾伦尊敬强大的人，不轻易向别人低头，但总有一个人，他愿意听取他的意见。只有一个人，即使艾伦并不明白他的意图，也愿意停一停，等一等，给他些耐心。  
情况危急之时，艾伦明白，自己的决定会受到超常力量的干扰，而三笠会无条件服从自己的决定，只有爱尔敏，能背负所有的信任，进行恰当的思考，找出正确的路。  
在特罗斯特区，他曾经胆小的玩伴，敬着标准的军礼，以决绝恳切的话语，挺直了脊背挡在他和三笠面前时，艾伦便从一股充盈流淌的安心中明白了，爱尔敏并不强壮，但爱尔敏总能找到方向。  
艾伦总是愿意给爱尔敏这个机会。  
利用巨人之力堵上特罗斯特区的墙壁，分辨女巨人的真实身份，斯特黑丝区女巨人抓捕计划，玛利亚夺还战走夜路……艾伦作为半个参与者与半个旁观者，见证了玩伴雨后劲松般的成长。  
与其他同期生一样，艾伦欣赏爱尔敏宝库似的才智，但他印象更为深刻的，是爱尔敏身上纷繁复杂的矛盾。  
“什么都无法舍弃的人，什么都无法做到。”  
他认识的爱尔敏是个善良温和的人，看似绝无可能说出如此狠决的话语，又只有他所认识的格外清醒的爱尔敏，才能说出这番话语。  
爱尔敏是个温和的人，却总在做写满逼迫的事。  
艾伦认为爱尔敏是最理解他的人，艾伦也认为爱尔敏是最懂得如何逼迫他前进的人。  
相比爱尔敏，三笠往往是为纵容艾伦的那一个。每当艾伦感到疲累，感到迷茫，痛苦到需要逃避战斗，爱尔敏会在他的窗外不停捶打，用他们共同的梦想，用艾伦自己的梦想，不容回绝地推着艾伦站起来。艾伦的玩伴是个言行一致的人，斯特黑斯区，他推着艾伦战斗，不给好友半分喘息之闲，又果断地安排战术，不由分说地将自己和三笠至于危险之中：我们已经战斗了，你也必须战斗。  
艾伦还认为，爱尔敏是一个时常逼迫自我的人。  
让曾经说过，同期生中第一个开枪杀人的人，是爱尔敏。他的这位朋友温和善，他的朋友又深谙战场中的瞬息万变，知道立场的不同也必须伴随着鲜血的挥洒，他的朋友明白必须有人狠得下心，他的朋友逼着自己做了第一个。  
这是一个比104期中的大多数士兵都柔软细腻的人，也正是因为这一份清醒与体谅，爱尔敏会随时成为最坚硬的那一个。  
艾伦认识的爱尔敏是一位勇士。  
这位勇士将自己的生命交予滚烫的蒸汽，舍弃了所有的梦想与期许。  
“我有对艾伦撒过谎吗？”  
晨光在斑斓剔透的蓝上停驻。  
艾伦还未来得及捕捉心中的那几分不祥、了然与无奈究竟指向了什么。  
那双眼睛美得令人失神，只一瞬，便镌刻了一生的风景。  
他认识的爱尔敏是一个温和的人，用极尽安抚的话语与他讲述应战的策略。  
他认识的爱尔敏是最懂得如何逼迫他的人，那份推力，就如抓他巨人化后头发的几根手指的力道一样轻，却轻得太重了，无法回头。  
阳光升起之时，焦黑如土的身体仿佛一场噩梦。  
只要呼喊，便能醒过来。  
顶撞长官，践踏秩序，一切的行动仿佛失了理智。  
他的长官要他舍弃私情。可他有太多太多的理由去把爱尔敏救回来，他的朋友超绝的智慧，无畏的牺牲，远大的梦想。可这一切的理由，在另一场更为壮大也更为惨烈的战争面前站不住脚。  
他的理智提醒他，他要同爱尔敏说再见了。  
可他不甘心。  
那一刻他几乎是带着恳求般的哭腔，将好友的梦想重复了一遍又一遍，仿佛挣扎一下，奇迹就会出现。  
他怕他讲得不够清楚。  
他又永远不可能讲清楚。  
说不清楚拯救爱尔敏的想法固然也是为了拯救人类。  
可在拯救人类之外的，还有更多的东西。  
爱尔敏是不同的，与其他人全都不同。  
爱尔敏是仇恨之外的期许。  
是最纯澈无暇的希望。  
是仇恨满怀的艾伦渴望驻足的一道风景  
艾伦拼命想要留住的，  
是一名优秀的士兵，  
是一份服务人类的智慧，  
是一位无可比拟的挚友，  
是安抚更为阴暗的自我的一把钥匙，  
是他的梦想，  
是他的梦。  
爱尔敏在场时，艾伦在许多时候都愿意等一等，倾听爱尔敏的决定。  
唯独挽救挚友的生命，这是艾伦自己的坚持。  
复生的爱尔敏茫然地被他搂进怀里，他楼得太紧了，太紧了，似乎更紧一些，梦就不会散，所有渐渐涌起的后怕与愧疚就会不复存在。  
一年后艾伦见到了海。  
海的颜色一如爱尔敏的眼睛。  
他渴望的风景，与他驻足的风景融为一体，  
他的梦也散了。  
海的另一边，不是自由，而是敌人。  
他身边那双温和而坚定的眼睛，染上了挥之不去的压抑与自责，犹如困入了看不见的牢笼。  
他们看见了愈发不同的路。  
艾伦曾认为爱尔敏是最理解自己的人，是他做出一切无可挽回的事之前的一条缓冲带。  
但时间已经不够了。  
九年的时间，爱尔敏可以探索更多的道路。  
四年的时间，却太短了。  
艾伦偶尔会想念，他曾在那双明亮的蓝眼睛里，窥到的那份梦想。  
但他的脚无法停下。  
他有更大的目标，要进行更多的行动。  
他要终结地狱，便要向地狱而行。  
或许有一日，他的挚友会走进他心里，找到他。  
那时候那双眼里会是什么风景，  
是理解过后的挽留，  
是平静自信的额对垒，  
又或是明了一切的送行。

有人曾问过爱尔敏，见到了大海，实现了梦想以后，你会渴望什么？  
爱尔敏从未正面回答过这个问题。  
他见到的大海，不过是墙外世界的一个角落，他的梦想远未真正实现，却找不到前进一步的途径。  
爱尔敏常握一枚海螺，萨沙曾颇具浪漫气息地说，他是把梦想揣在了身上。  
“我有时候搞不懂你，”让曾说，“面对艾伦被夺走的情况，你和三笠是所有人里最担心的也说不定，你是怎么保持镇静的？”  
爱尔敏想他从来不曾真的镇定，只是逼迫自己不要让慌张外露罢了。  
夺回艾伦时，需要的是策略，不是恐慌。  
对人作战时，需要的是果决，不是仁慈。  
爱尔敏不喜欢这些必须要做的事情，但他逼迫自己做到了每一件。  
艾伦给了爱尔敏太多太多东西，硬要分辨，是信任，是友谊，是把他从自卑的泥沼中拯救出来的一把梯锁。  
从特罗斯特到玛利亚之战，爱尔敏做得每一个决定，艾伦都会站在他的身后，一一双坚定的眼睛与全然的信任，给予他支持。  
艾伦的信任在他的脚下撘了一条长梯，艾伦搬着一根一根的木头，让爱尔敏一根一根地踩着，爱尔敏越走越高，走到了最高点，信任，友谊，勇气，梦想，仿佛一切早已被他抓在手里。  
下定决定的爱尔敏从最高点上跳了下去。  
他紧攥的双手中，梦想，友谊，勇气，顺着阳光流淌下来，托付到挚友的手中。  
他将一切托付给了挚友。  
他的挚友将一切还给了他。  
他的挚友还给了他生命，梦想，和一个地狱。  
“选择你，不过是我和这两个小鬼的私情罢了。”  
作为生者的爱尔敏无法从逝者和其他生还者中得到更多安慰，这是利威尔士兵长能给他的，最直接也是最温和的解释。  
从他再度睁眼起，最高长官的离世，士兵的质疑与不满，压力与困难伴随着他每分每秒。他不能嫉妒逝者，不能抱怨新生，只能学着更为辛苦地活下去。  
爱尔敏的眼睛看到的东西和以往不同了。  
真相之下错综复杂的形式，落后岛屿的外交困境，爱尔敏看清了一切的危险与隐患，可他无能为力。  
继承了巨人之力的爱尔敏在韩吉团长的帮助下进行了巨人化实验，他见到了巨人严重的世界，超凡的力量，蝼蚁般的人类，他看到了一个与艾伦更近的世界，他对于挚友从未成为力量的奴隶，仍能平等对待同伴，涌出了一股庆幸与感激。  
拥有巨人之力的爱尔敏或多或少得到了些特殊对待，他揣摩着其中善意与恶意的比例，不由得进一步会想，在世界的全貌还未浮出水面，在艾伦还被疑做敌人，疑做怪物之时，他的挚友会面对多大的压力。  
三笠曾说，他们总是在追随艾伦的脚步。  
爱尔敏现在处于离艾伦最近的位置，他有与他相同性质的力量，有着几分微妙相似的战略地位，他却似乎同艾伦更远了。  
不同的记忆，不同的寿命。  
艾伦在做一件无法回头的事，以破釜沉舟的决心。  
爱尔敏的眼前仿佛有一片海，气泡不断上涌，上涌，马上就要带着谜底浮出水面。  
艾伦曾给过他两个选择。  
那还是特罗斯特区的事，两个选择，艾伦单独行动，或者由爱尔敏说服军官。爱尔敏握紧了第二个选择。  
爱尔敏仍然认为，他现在拥有第二个选择。  
一条出路，总要以炮火开启，以鲜血铺就。  
他的挚友要去做那个开路者。  
但爱尔敏仍在想新的出路，如果可以将力量储备而不引爆，如果可以明示鲜血的威胁但不真的挥洒鲜血，如果有更为稳妥的路。  
不少人笑他天真，也有不少人和他说，他不再是过去那个神机妙算的智匠。  
环境不同了，他的计策之上无人顶着，计策之后无人善后，他的计策必须稳妥，必须慎重，必须对得起所有的牺牲与走过的道路，他的选择背后是伤痕累累的过去，与迷雾未开的未来。  
艾伦与他看到的不同，或许与他选择不同。  
但他仍然相信，他握着第二个选择。  
成为那条缓冲带。  
若不能，便成为路对面的拦路者。  
若最后的最后，他的挚友仍坚持踏向前路。  
他只得祝他，  
沿途风景正好，  
愿与成功为伍。

Fin


End file.
